


The Fast, the Furious, and the Firecrotch

by gayheterosexual



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fast and Furious AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayheterosexual/pseuds/gayheterosexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is one of the top racers in Illinois. Ian is basically at the bottom of the food chain. That doesn't stop the universe from putting them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> This was quick and unedited so please bare with me ! /.\

Ian was Southside, of course he'd stir trouble. Ever since Fiona was with Jimmy, Ian had gotten interested in cars. At first he just did a few jobs for Jimmy, but then he heard about the races in the streets of Chicago. He asked Jimmy to take him to see the races. He was hooked. He soon began to race and collect a few bucks here and there to contribute to the squirrel fund and bills. He also started to gain a few friends among the other racers. That's how he ended up at one of the big races of that month. His buddy, Shane, had told him about the event the week before. Shane had said that the top five best racers of the state were getting together to prove themselves.

So here Ian was, in the streets of Chicago with Shane and a few other hundred people, excited as fuck for the five best racers of Illinois to race against each other. It was 1am when the race was to begin. So at about 12:45am all of the top five were there, waiting to see who was the best. The first racer was an Asian chick called Lucy Wang, who drove a red Mustang. She looked like a straight up bitch, but that probably helped in her case. The second racer was a black guy called Darell Johnson, who drove a black Camaro. He was buff and muscular and intimidating as shit. The third racer was a hispanic chick named Maya Jimenez, who drove a white Dodge Charger. She looked like a flat out chola, hoop earrings and everything. The fourth racer was a white guy, Nick Thomas, with a fucking everyday Mazda. What in the fuck? Well shit, if it runs, it runs. The fifth racer -

_Holy fucking shit_  thought Ian. 

This man standing by his car was the only thing Ian (and his dick) was thinking about. Mickey Milkovich's fucking hair and eyes matched with his fucking car. The muscle car was black with just the right amount of dark blue hinted in the color. Mickey Milkovich and his fucking Dodge Challenger. Ian was basically drooling as he took in the image of his soulmate. The man was wearing a white v-neck that was tight in all the right places, black jeans that hugged his plump ass, and timberland boots. He was looking around the crowd. He then spotted a certain red head staring at him with his mouth parted in awe. Mickey raised an eyebrow at Ian, who ducked his head in embarassmemt. He looked up the slightest bit and saw Mickey Milkovich smirking in his direction before he turned and kept looking around.

The race was beginning and the racers were just about to line up to the starting line, when all of a sudden the fucking cops could be heard not too far away. Everyone fucking bounced.


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Ian gives Mickey a lift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have an editor so please bare with me & the typos D; !

Mickey POV

 

While Mickey was on the run from the cops like everyone else, he couldn't help but find himself thinking about the redhead he had locked eyes with earlier.

Did he make it out of the streets quick enough or was he being cuffed like the other people he could barely see in the rear-view mirror?

Mickey quickly arrived to one of the abandoned buildings he and his crew used whenever they were in Chicago. He got inside the building's garage he had incorporated a while back and parked his car, then put on the leather jacket he had hung on the passenger seat. He exited his car and could hear the wailing of the sirens getting closer. He wasn't worried for a bit, because he knew they would be looking for cars and not some random guy walking around. So he exited the building without a worry in the world -

Until one of those fucking cops came to a sudden halt. The bitch of a driver was a few yards away but had the dumb ass idea of yelling out

_Hey you! Freeze!_

_Are you shitting me?_ Mickey thought. Mickey took off through a dark alley and ran for his life. He was not getting locked up, he had family to worry about and shit to get done. So fuck you very much, he will not freeze for shit.

He kept running, but the cop had a car, and well you see, he was on foot. So there wasn't a very good chance of him escaping now, until -

_MICKEY!_

Mickey turned around and his redhead - yes _his_ readhead - was in his car and calling him.

_C'mon, get in!_

Mickey ran towards the car and got into the passenger's seat.

 _Step on it!_ Mickey said.

The cops only got to hear the wheels screeching.

 

Ian POV

 

Ian hadn't even acknowledged the sirens until Shane shoved him and told him to bounce. Ian got into his car and stepped on the gas. He answered the call from Shane.

_I: Hey_

_S: Hey man, where are you?_

_I: I went your opposite, why?_

_S: Don't even think about going home straight away!_

_I: Uh why the fuck not?_

_S: Look I know you're new to this so . .when cops come and ruin the parade or whatever, they usually stay around for a couple hours thinking that we'll go back to finish our race. They're really fucking stupid, anywho they wait and sit tight and cruise around and hide and what not, just waiting for someone to fuck up. So you can't risk them following you okay? Just find some random place to stay alright? Go to a fucking drive-thu or some shit. Just wait for me to text you that you're good to go, alright?_

_I: Okay, later._

_S: Later._

Ian hung up. His fucking mind then wandered to Mickey Milkovich. He wondered if he was doing the same thing as Shane told him to do. He was driving by a building, when he could've sworn he had seen Mickey Milkovich running.

 _Was that Mickey?_ Ian thought.  
He decided to test his luck and called out his name. Mickey turned around and saw him.

_C'mon, get in!_

Mickey got into Ian's car and told the driver to step on it, and Ian did. The tires screeched as they left the scene behind.

_/I/ Where you headed?_

_\M\ Just slow down a bit and turn this corner._

Ian obeyed and Mickey looked behind them. Ian took the opportunity to get a look at Mickey, and - jesus fucking christ. He looked even better up close. Ian started getting some dirty thoughts involving him doing things to that pale neck and - was his mouth really watering? _Jesus, keep it in your pants Gallagher._ Mickey was probably straight anyway, but a guy can dream right? His thoughts were interrupted by Mickey.

_Go through the other side and enter it, hurry._

Ian obeyed again. When they got inside he saw Mickey's car parked there already.

_/I/ Won't they find us here?_

_\M\ Nah, this is place isn't filed._ Mickey saw Ian's brows furrow, so he elaborated.

/ _M/ Some racers sometimes get followed and their garages get pinpointed as places to search whenever races get interrupted like tonight._

_\I\ Oh._

_/M/ You're obviously new to this shit, how'd you end up in this business anyway?_

_\I\ I uh, got interested after my sister's boyfriend, Jimmy, told us he robbed cars as a living._ Ian smiled a little bit at the fucked up sentence he had just said. But then he got serious after Mickey looked at him with wide eyes.

 _/M/ Jimmy?_ Ian nodded, a little confused.

_/M/ Just out of curiosity, does he go by the name of Steve?_

Ian's eyes widened a bit, then he slowly nodded.

 _\M\ Lishman?_ Ian nodded again, with panic holding his breath. _Ah shit -_

Mickey was getting a call, so he answered while still looking at Ian's eyes as he spoke to the other person on the other side of the conversation.

_/M/ Hey,_

_**Pound?** _

_/M/ 43._

_**See you in a few. Take care.** _

_/M/ Back at you._

Mickey hung up, ran a hand down his face, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that the gorgeous man in front of him was acquainted with an enemy of his older sister, who would be here soon.

_/M/ Look man, don't even mention that guy's name when my sister gets here. If she asks you, say you heard from a friend or something. You know anyone else in this?_

_\I\ Yeah my friend Shane. He said he'd text me when it was clear to head back home._

_/M/ Good, we don't know anyone named Shane._

_\I\ But why can't I say -_

_/M/ Personal shit, alright? Just keep your mouth shut, got it?_

Ian nodded, and a second later, another Challenger came in. The car was parked, then a girl hopped out. She had a white tank top, and black skinny jeans. She looked a lot like Mickey, eyebrows and everything - except the blue eyes, so Ian assumed that was the sister.

She had her hands in her back pockets and approached Ian and Mickey, while suspiciously eyeing Ian. With one of her eyebrows raised in question, she asked,

_Who's lava-girl?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Mickey is Dominic Toretto. Ian is Brian O'Connor. Instead of them being friends, they're gay in this AU fanfic, so you already what's gonna go down. Anywho, since Mickey's gay, his older sister mentioned is taking the place of Lety (Dom's girlfriend). & another thing, Mandy is in this fic BUT, she's not the older sister. The older sister you will find about next chapter. I made her up & she's just so perfect and so Milkovich, that she just needs to exist, so yeah /.\ hm, I was wondering if you guys want me to write a different fic that explains her existence, because I want her to be involved in all the fics I write about Gallavich, so yeah.  
> Kudos and Comments much appreciated (: !! xo.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We hang out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm so sorry you guys! I was just devastated from 5x12 and yeah I'm sorry for the short chapter :/ I love you, love me back okay? (:

_Who's lava-girl?_

Ian was taken aback with the nickname, he hadn't heard that one before. The older sister just smirked at the two boys in front of her. They looked frozen in place, like deer caught by headlights or something.

_I'm assuming it's another one-night stand, since you don't even know his name._

Both boys stiffened a bit more - if that was possible - at the last comment. Mickey was getting aggravated by his sister's presence, and bitchy comments that came with it, while Ian was getting excited at the fact that he could have a chance with Mickey Milkovich.

_/M/ Malia. . ,_

_\I\ What makes you think it's a one-night stand? I mean, we're in the middle of a garage._

_/Ma/ The fact that you two were_ alone _in the middle of a garage, at like one in the morning. Oh, and because you're semi-hard on isn't very subtle with those jeans._

Both boys could feel their faces burning, while Malia just laughed at them. Mickey was starting to regret giving Malia the pound number that gave away his location.

_/Ma/ Okay, I'm done. I'll see you at breakfast at the house, Mick. Remember, we need to get Svetlana something for her birthday that's coming up, okay?_

_/Mi/ Okay._

_/Ma/ Use protection._ was the last thing the two boys heard before Malia closed the door to her car and left to fuck knows where.

Now they were alone after an awkward conversation with Mickey's sister, and had no idea how to ease away from the awkwardness that Malia had left between them.

So Mickey decided to work on his car and maybe improve it a bit more before the race they would have later on, to make up for tonight's. He hoped the readhead would follow him to the spot where his car was. He did, to Mickey's hopes of having company.

_/Mi/ So what is your name anyway?_

_\I\ Ian, Ian Gallagher._

_/Mi/ Gallagher?_ Ian nodded.

_/Mi/ Gallagher as in Frank's kids?_

_\I\ Yeah, pretty much. Everyone seems to know us the second we say our last name._

_/M/ Frank is very famous, ya know?_

_\I\ How?_

_/M/ Being the town drunk, owing people money, his dumbass speeches, having no place to stay leading him to crash at other people's houses, lawns, porches-_

_\I\ Yeah, okay, I get it alright?_

Mickey could feel that Ian wasn't really enjoying speaking of his dad. He could relate. Mickey's dad was the biggest prick he had ever encountered.

So he decided to change the subject and asked Ian if he could give him a hand with improving his car for the race. Ian agreed and Mickey started pulling out tools.

At first, conversation was kept to a minimum, with just Mickey speaking. He would ask Ian for a certain tool and Ian would hand it to him.

Then Mickey _accidently_ spilled oil on Ian and started laughing a bit.

_/I/ What the fuck you asshole!?_ He was laughing too.

_/M/ Don't worry about it, man. C'mere, follow me._

Mickey led Ian to a small ass bathroom. Like, _really_ small bathroom. Then Mickey took Ian by surprise when he started to slowly take off Ian's shirt. Mickey totally did not admire Ian's defined torso by the way.

Mickey grabbed a towel and some liquid soap that was stored in the cabinet underneath the sink. He drizzled some soap on the towel and turned on the hot water. When the water started to get warm, he wet the towel a bit. Then started to scrub Ian's abs, which were covered in oil.

Ian just stood there, frozen. Then he tried to think of boner-kill thoughts because he could feel himself getting hard from Mickey cleaning him up. He failed and was semi-hard from Mickey's touch.

Mickey noticed and looked up at Ian with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

_/M/ What's up with you lava-girl?_

_\I\ Oh god, please don't call me that._

_/M/ Hm, let me think of what to call you then._

_\I\ Y'know, Ian is just fine by me._

Mickey put the dirty towel in the sink, then pushed Ian up against the wall.

_/M/ Yeah, but it's not fine by me._

Mickey peeked into Ian's pants and saw that the carpets matched the drapes.

_/M/ How about Firecrotch?_ Mickey groped Ian through his jeans and asked, _Is that a better name?_

Ian just hissed and tried to breathe calmly before answer, but then Mickey dragged his bottom lip across Ian's peck before sucking on Ian's nipple. At that, Ian let out a moan and then a gasp.

Then Ian's fucking phone rang in his pocket.

_FUCK._ Ian thought.

Mickey took a step back and let Ian answer his phone.

_/I/ Hello?_ Ian was so very pissed at the blue balls he was going to get from the interruption.

_/S/ Hey man it's Shane, you good?_

Ian was not good. He just got cock-blocked by his friend. He was not good at all, but gave yes as an answer anyway.

_/S/ It's clear to head home now. Just go at a reasonable speed though, wouldn't want a cuffer to get you._

_\I\ Alright, I'll see ya._

_/S/ Alright, man._

Ian hung up and sighed in frustration. He could go home now, but did he really want to? No, he didn't. He wanted to finish what was barely starting with Mickey. The moment was ruined though, so he really didn't have any other choice.

_/I/ I should get going._

_\M\ Here, I'll let you borrow a shirt._

Mickey left the bathroom, then came back with a shirt for Ian. They walked to the exit of the building.

_/M/ I'll see you later then?_

_\I\ When would that be?_

_/M/ I don't know, Firecrotch._ Ian was starting to warm up to the name.

_/M/ Gimme your phone._

Ian handed his phone to Mickey. Mickey typed something, then his phone started buzzing in his pocket.

_/M/ I'll text you soon and we'll meet up, okay?_ Mickey was really hoping to see the guy again.

Ian nodded and said, _Yeah, sure._

Ian walked over to his car and started it. He then left the building and headed home. Mickey went back inside to gather his things to go back to his and Malia's place.

Smiling to himself, Ian thought of when Mickey would text him.

Mickey didn't want to seem like a desperate bitch, so he definitely wouldn't text Firecrotch the next day. No, he would wait like, what, three days was the rule wasn't it?

Yeah he'd text Ian on the third day. Unless he couldn't help it on the second day, whatever.

Mickey would text Ian soon, that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I teased you sort of, sorry D; !  
> Kudos and Comments much appreciated! (: xo.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siblings bonding over porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll put the Ian POV tomorrow (:

When Mickey got home, he found Malia on the couch watching some fucking tv show in the living room.

How big was he? Malia asked. 

Fuck off! Mickey said.

Okay so two options. He was small, or he was a bottom as well. Which one?

I didn't get to find out either, he got a call and had to head home.

Aww, my baby brother has blue balls!

Fuck off skank!

We both know you're insults are very inaccurate.

Whatever.

You wanna talk about it or pretend it never happened?

Mickey stayed silent, but Malia knew her brother well, too well.

C'mon, sit down. she said while patting the seat beside her.

Mickey went to go sit with his sister. He knew he could trust her and talk to her about anything and everything. He just didn't know how to say stuff sometimes. The only time he talked smoothly was when he needed to maneuver his way out of situations.

Venting or twenty questions bullshit? Malia asked.

Ask away.

You wanna fuck him?

Obviously.

Mkay. At his place or would you bring him here?

Both, I guess.

At that moment Malia knew Lava-girl was more than just a one-night stand for Mickey. Whenever she would ask that question, Mickey would laugh and say the other guy's place so Mickey could ditch before the guy woke up. 

Malia decided to play it cool. Maybe this could be a good experience for her little brother. She'd be there for him no matter what. 

Hmm, well then just ask him if he's down to fuck. 

Malia, what if things get awkward or I mess up during sex or something?

Mickey, those porn videos are planned out and the stars are getting paid. Of course it goes smoothly. Plus, they're videos and the editors can cut out bloopers, so chill the fuck out, alright? Pornhub and Redtube have given you very high expectations.

You don't understand Lia. He looks like one of those twinks from the categories.

Then he'll be a good fuck if he's been around town. Now go to bed. I'm tired and the marathon is getting recorded anyway.

 

That night, Mickey dreamt of red hair, big hands, and full pink lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments much appreciated ! (: xo.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian POV

Mickey was gay according to Ian's clues and assumptions. Ian's mind started wandering towards dirty thoughts of Mickey. Was he a top or bottom? Ian was a top himself, but it would be okay if Mickey wanted to give it to Ian instead. Did Mickey have any kinks? How big was he? Would he manhandle Ian or be a good little bottom for Ian? No, Mickey couldn't be a bottom. But Ian could still dream about it.  
Ian started thinking about preping Mickey. He was throbbing in his pants at the moment, so he decided he might as well get rid of the need before he got home. So he pulled over and thought of Mickey again.  
Ian thought of his hands on Mickey, dragging his fingernails down Mickey's torso and leaving faint scratches. Ian thought of Mickey's pink lips around him. He thought of those blue fucking eyes looking up at him. Ian had set a fast pace, so there was no surprise he was close. He thought of Mickey riding him. He didn't know what Mickey's moans sounded like, but he intended on finding out.  
Ian came on the steering wheel moaning Mickey's name. He tried his best to wipe off his stains but he didn't necessarily carry around tissues in his car. He got back on the road and headed home.  
When Ian snuck back in through the window, Lip was still awake.  
"Where the hell have you been?"  
Lip knew about the whole race thing, but Ian was never this late. Breakfast would be in a couple hours.  
"Cops crashed the fun." Ian wasn't lying, just wasn't telling the whole truth.  
"You get cuffed?"  
"Nah, just had to lay low for a while, or else I would have."  
After that small conversation, Ian knocked out.

When he woke up later, he headed downstairs to have breakfast with his family. After he finished eating, he went for a quick run. After feeling pretty tired, he went back home and took a shower. He was really looking forward to Mickey's call.  
What would they do? Would they fuck or just be friends? lan didn't realize he was smiling until he got caught.  
"The fuck you smiling about?" Lip asked  
"Nothing" Ian answered way too fucking quickly.  
Luckily he got a call at that moment. He wondered if it was Mickey. Only one way to find out,  
"Hello?" he answered.  
"Is this the red-haired fuck?"  
"Who is this?"  
"Snow fucking White, answer the question."  
"Yes I have a red hair."  
"Oh, great. Perfect! I'll text you the address and you come okay? Okay!"  
"Who is this?!"  
"Malia, the fuck is your name?"  
"Oh, uh.. Ian."  
"Okay then, anywho I'll see you later."  
The phone was hung up and Ian received an address shortly after.

It took him half an hour to get to the location, but maybe he'd see Mickey and make it worth it.  
When he got to the address, he saw a few cars parked there already. He got out of his car and went to the front door and knocked.  
Mickey answered the door and stared wide-eyed at Ian.  
What the fuck was Gallagher doing at his front door?  
"Hey Lava-girl!" Malia yelled from somewhere inside the house. She came to the door and shoved Mickey to the side.  
"Come in fucker!" she commanded.  
Malia would make sure to give Ian and Mickey hell while she had them both under the same roof.  
Mickey was very tempted to kill his sister right on the spot at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments much appreciated! (: xo.  
> I'm sorry the format is weird /.\ ! Idk what happened!?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first posted fanfic EVER. So yeah try to go easy on me please ?! D; Should I continue or quit on life ? Kudos and Comments much appreciated !! (: xo.


End file.
